l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinjo Yokatsu
Shinjo Yokatsu was the Unicorn Clan Champion during the Clan War. He had two sons, Shinjo Yasamura, and the much younger Shinjo Shono, and a daughter, Shinjo Haruko. Way of the Unicorn, p. 62 Youth Yokatsu was raised by his grandfather, and grew up hearing tales of his clan's time in the Burning Sands. The day after his gempukku, Yokatsu declined to immediately take the position of clan champion and instead mounted his horse and departed from his home. Way of the Unicorn, p. 63 Yokatsu spent the next two years traveling. During his travels he met with strange gaijin, from whom he learned much. One day Yokatsu reached the edge of the Burning Sands. He spent the day mounted on his horse, simply watching and not moving. When the moon rose Yokatsu turned around and left for home, singing songs from his youth. Upon returning Yokatsu took up the championship and came to be known as the Master of the Four Winds. As Champion Yokatsu was very uncomfortable in political situations, as he was a quiet man. He often made mistakes in court and would curse under his breath and look extremely embarrassed, visible to all. Otaku Kamoko Yokatsu attended the gempukku ceremony of Otaku Kamoko, and even spoke to the assembly after the ceremonies. He spoke with Kamoko later the same evening where he realised she had not named her horse. He named it Hachiman, deeming him "as rash and impetuous as his mistress". Way of the Unicorn, pp. 5-6 Scorpion Coup Yokatsu condemned Bayushi Shoju's actions in the Scorpion Coup in 1123, and sounded a call to arms to his clan in support of the Hantei Dynasty. Clan Letter to the Unicorn Clan (Imperial Herald v.2 #4) Yokatsu successfully brought the Unicorn army to the capital within a day of the Emperor's assassination. Until the return of Akodo Toturi, the leadership of the united clans was going to be held by either Yokatsu or Matsu Tsuko. Scorpion Clan Coup Scroll 2 Flyer Clan War Toturi's army An isolated Unicorn army led by Shinjo Yasamura fought at the Battle of Beiden Pass under the banner of Toturi the Black. They were later tasked with guarded the pass, and after a Lion-Unicorn treaty agreed by Yokatsu, Toturi was no longer permitted travel through the pass. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Besieging Otosan Uchi Yokatsu later ordered the Unicorn forces led by his son to join the combined army massing near Otosan Uchi. Alongside the Crane Clan Champion Doji Hoturi, the Lion forces of Kitsu Motso, Hida Yakamo's Crab forces and Toturi's Army. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #4b (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Second Day of Thunder Yokatsu fought at the Second Day of Thunder, and aided Otaku Kamoko in killing Yogo Junzo by shooting an arrow through his throat before trampled him with her horse. The First to Fall The Provincial State of the Unicorn (Time of the Void, story back) Death of Akodo Kage Yokatsu knew the death of his old friend the Kolat Master Akodo Kage in 1128 was a fake. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Otaku Kamoko Dissappeared The behaviour of Otaku Kamoko after the end of the Clan War became so twisted from her mother's vengeance that at one point she even issued a duel against Yokatsu, who refused. Near the end of year 1129 the Otaku Daimyo disappeared. Hidden Emperor, p. 11 Hidden Emperor The Unicorn Clan gave testimony against the Scorpion Clan after Toturi I disappeared. Kitsuki Yasu, the appointed investigator, disagreed. Shinjo Yokatsu (Jade flavour) While the Imperial Throne was empty Yokatsu keep the Emperor's law with Shinjo Yasamura in the West and Shinjo Sanetama in the East. Shinjo Sanetama (Jade flavour) The way the Unicorn attempted to keep the law clashed with the Lion Clan, and fights began between both clans. The city of Ryoko Owari was seized in 1130 Hidden Emperor, p. 12 with the Scorpion Clan sent into exile. Smoke and Mirrors, by Shawn Carman Rulebook text (Hidden Emperor 4) Madness of Toturi In 1132 Toturi had been rescued and ruled again the Empire. He enacted a Imperial Edict stepped down the Lion as the Right Hand of the Emperor, and the Unicorn Clan took this role instead. Toturi ordered the Unicorn courtier Ide Tadaji to punish the Lion for threatening the Crab, as well as to destroy the Kitsu for their corruption. Ashigaru Archers (Dark Journey Home flavor) Hidden Emperor, p. 27 The Gifdt of the Emperor Ryoko Owari remained under Unicorn rule even when the rest of Scorpion lands were returned to their original holders by Toturi I in 1132 as the boon of the tournament The Gift of the Emperor. The Emperor would not have his right hand cheated of their conquest. The Gift of the Emperor Kolat Yokatsu was revealed as a kolat to the kidnapped Doji Shizue. Ambition's Debt rulebook, by Ree Soesbee After Shinjo returned from the Burning Sands, Yokatsu was removed from his station as Unicorn Clan Champion when he was revealed to be a Kolat Master and fled the Unicorn, becoming a ronin, Yokatsu, Experienced 2 (Ambition's Debt) and took refuge in the Hidden Temple of the kolat. Hidden Emperor, p. 52 Death After hiding for several months, Yokatsu was hunted down by his son, Shinjo Shono. Yokatsu refused to cross blades with him, and Shono struck him down. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 71 External Links * Shinjo Yokatsu Inexp (Scorpion Clan Coup - Scroll 1) * Shinjo Yokatsu (Imperial Edition) * Shinjo Yokatsu Exp (Hidden Emperor) * Yokatsu, Exp2 (Ambition's Debt) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders Category:Kolat Members